laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Hershel Layton
Professor Hershel Layton ist ein englischer Gentleman, Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London und titelgebender Charakter. Seine Erfolge haben ihm großes Ansehen und Berühmtheit gebracht. Er ist fast ständig mit seinen Studien und Reisen beschäftigt, sodass er selten in seinem Büro zu finden ist. Ständiger Begleiter ist Luke Triton, der Sohn eines guten Freundes aus Studienzeiten. Früher war ihm zudem Emmy Altava als Assistentin eine wertvolle Hilfe, bevor sie die Gruppe verlässt. Drei Jahre später begleitet ihn stattdessen Flora Reinhold. Biografie Layton sowie Don Paolo wurden von Dr. Schrader unterrichtet. Auf dem Weg zur Universität traf er auf eine Frau namens Claire. Sie gab dem Professor den Zylinder, damit er wie ein wahrer Gentleman aussieht. Auch Don Paolo zeigte wie Layton Gefühle für Claire. Doch Claire war nur in Layton verliebt und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dies konnte Don Paolo nicht mehr aushalten und wurde ab diesem Moment Laytons Erzrivale. Als Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete Claire mit Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks am Bau einer echten Zeitmaschine. Als sie bei der Explosion der Maschine ums Leben kam, versprach sich Layton, den Zylinder nie abzunehmen. Was genau passiert war, wurde geheim gehalten und drang nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Hershel Layton machte es sich daher in der Folgezeit zur Aufgabe, alle Informationen zu dem Experiment zusammenzutragen. Er wollte die Umstände aufklären, unter denen Claire zu Tode kam. Doch daran wurde er gewaltsam gehindert, indem man ihn zusammenschlug und seine Unterlagen verschwinden ließ. Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen, aufzugeben, ohne Claire jedoch vergessen zu können. Später wurde Layton ein Archäologe und unterrichtet zudem als Professor dieses Fachgebiets auch an der Gressenheller Universität, wo er sich verschiedenen Studien beschäftigt. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Zu Beginn dieses Teils erhielt der Professor einen Brief von Clark Triton, den er aus seiner Studienzeit kennt. In der Botschaft entdeckte er das versteckte Wort "Hilfe", daher macht er sich auch gleich auf, um Clark zu helfen. Unterwegs traf er Emmy Altava, eine junge Asiatin, die sich ihm als seine neue Assistentin vorstellte - empfohlen von Dekan Delmona, da er immer so im Stress stehe. Zunächst wollte er das Angebot ablehnen, da keine Dame in gefährliche Situationen bringen möchte. Emmy ließ ihm mit ihrer Überzeugungskraft jedoch keine Chance. Sie bildeten daraufhin ein Duo und machten sich gemeinsam auf nach Misthallery. Dort traf seinen Freund, der jedoch abstritt, den Brief geschrieben zu haben. Layton ahnte das schon, da Clark Briefe immer handschriftlich schreibt. Layton trifft hier auch auf Luke Triton, Clarks Sohn, der ihn fortan begleitete. Professor Layton 5-6 Zusammen löste das Trio einige große Geheimnisse und traf das reiche, aber auch größenwahnsinnige Genie Jean Descole, den Hauptantagonisten der zweiten Trilogie. Nachdem Emmy die Gruppe aus unbekannten Gründen verlassen hatte, ist Layton zunächst nur noch mit Luke unterwegs. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton enttarnt Don Paolo.Eines Tages wurde Prof. Layton beauftragt, den „Goldenen Apfel“ zu finden, den ein verstorbener Baron seinen Nachkommen hinterlassen hatte und welcher der Schlüssel zu seinem Vermögen sei. Die beiden treffen am Ende in Saint-Mystère ein Mädchen namens Flora, den „Goldenen Apfel“ persönlich. Außerdem enttarnt der Professor Don Paolo, der hinter dem Erbe her war, und löst das Geheimnis des Dorfes. In Absprache mit Flora gelangt es aber nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Layton adoptiert Flora, was dem Wunsch des Barons, aber auch dem von Flora selbst, entspricht. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|Prof. Layton in FolsenseEinige Zeit später erfährt Layton von seinem Mentor Dr. Schrader, dass dieser die Schatulle der Pandora gefunden habe, welche jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet. Da Schrader genau das vorhat, machen sich Layton und Luke sofort zum Doktor auf, finden ihn jedoch leblos am Boden, die Schatulle fehlt. Da man bei ihm eine Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express fand, beschließt Layton mit diesem zu fahren. Auch Flora fährt heimlich mit. Bei ihrer Recherche landen die Drei schließlich in der Phantomstadt Folsense, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet ist und seit 50 Jahren genau gleich aussieht. Nachdem er auch diesmal Don Paolo enttarnt hatte, ließ dieser die Schatulle fallen, die er in der Wohnung Schraders gestohlen hatte. Da diese harmlos war und Paolo beteuert, dem Dr. nichts getan zu haben, sucht man weiter nach der Ursache und landet im Schloss von Herzog Anthony Herzen, der wie die Stadt seit 50 Jahren gleich jung aussieht. Layton findet heraus, dass Anthony kein Vampir ist, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte, um sein Vermögen zu schützen, und löst das große Geheimnis der Stadt und des Herzogs... Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Zum Zeitpunkt dieser Geschehnisse sind 10 Jahre seit dem Tod von Claire vergangen und Prof. Layton ist der Einladung zur Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine gefolgt, nicht wissend, dass Claire an solch einem Projekt gearbeitet hatte. Bei der Vorführung explodiert die Zeitmaschine und mehrere Personen verschwinden spurlos, darunter der vorführende Wissenschaftler Dr. Stolypin, der Premierminister und einige weitere Wissenschaftler. Die Polizei und Layton tappen zunächst im Dunkeln, bis der Professor einen Brief erhält, in dem jemand behauptet, Luke Triton aus der Zukunft zu sein. Layton vermutet einen Zusammenhang mit der Zeitmaschinenvorführung und folgt dem Hilferuf des Unbekannten. Durch einen abgelegenen Uhrenladen landen sie schließlich in einem London, das dem gegenwärtigen sehr ähnelt und doch ganz anders aussieht. Nach Befragung der Anwohner vermuten er und Luke, 10 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist zu sein. Sie treffen auf einen jungen Mann, der sich als Luke Triton vorstellt. Die Stadt werde vom Clan, einer Verbrecherorganisation und ihrem Anführer Professor Layton beherrscht, der eine Zeitmaschine bauen will, dabei keine Skrupel kennt und Wissenschaftler entführt. Entsprechend verängstigt reagieren die meisten Londoner auf Laytons Zylinder. Der ältere Luke bittet Layton, sein zukünftiges Ich aufzuhalten, da es nur ein Genie mit einem Genie aufnehmen könne. Zum Beweis, dass er in der Zukunft sei, verweist der Zukunfts-Luke Layton zum Hinterhof eines Krankenhauses, wo ein völlig verwahrlostes Laytonmobil steht, was den Prof. auch schockt. Zudem treffen Luke und Layton im Krankenhaus einen deutlich gealterten Dr. Schrader. Doch Layton bemerkt, dass der Doktor gar nicht überrascht ist, Luke so jung zu sehen. Daher vermutet er Don Paolo hinter einer Maske, behält dies jedoch für sich. Während ihrer Suche sieht Layton immer wieder eine Frau, die Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sieht. Da sie jedoch immer wieder verschwindet, kann Layton sie nicht zuordnen. Persönliches Layton hat einen unglaublich mutigen und ruhigen Charakter. Er ist hochintelligent, behält in allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf und ist stets aufmerksam und höflich. Als Gentleman hat er eine Vorliebe für Tee und eine noch größere für Rätsel. Seine Ausgrabungen haben ihren Platz in Museen gefunden und sind teilweise die Prunkstücke ihrer Sammlungen. Der Professor ist überraschend unordentlich und hat deswegen eine eigene Reinigungskraft namens Rosa für sein Büro eingestellt. Grundsätzlich ist der Professor fähig, aus vielen kleineren Spuren zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung zu kommen und dabei das Ganze zu sehen. Luke besitzt diese Fähigkeit dagegen (noch) nicht. So hat Layton bereits frühzeitig die richtigen Vermutungen zu den Geheimnissen von Saint-Mystère und Folsense, teilt sie dem Spieler und Luke aber immer erst am Ende der Geschichte mit, sobald es Beweise gibt. Der Professor besitzt selbst eine umfangreiche Sammlung leichter bis schwerer Rätsel, die er allesamt im Kopf zu haben scheint. Zu fast jeder Situation hat er ein passendes Rätsel parat. Ein typisches Zitat im ersten Teil war daher: "Das erinnert mich an ein Rätsel." Die schwersten Rätsel im Spiel stammen immer vom Professor selbst, nachdem die Spiele beendet wurden. "Laytons Aufgaben" heißt diese Rubrik, wo er Luke und damit den Spieler mit echten Herausforderungen testet. Sein ganzer Stolz ist das Laytonmobil. Es ist mit einem hohen Dach angepasst damit er auch ohne den Hut abzunehmen damit fahren kann, denn, wie er zitiert:"Sollte sich kein echter Gentleman je ohne einen solchen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen." In Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora zeigt Layton auch ein Talent für das Schwertkämpfen. Claire war seine frühere Freundin. Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen. An dem Tag, wo er Professor wurde, schenkte sie ihm den Zylinder. Sie war Wissenschaftlerin und musste noch ein wichtiges Experiment durchführen. Doch dann passierte ein Unglück, und er sah sie nie wieder. Wohnverhältnisse Professor Layton lebt mit seinem Assistenten Luke und Flora in einer Londoner Wohnung. Flora zog allerdings erst nach dem ersten Abenteuer (Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf) zu ihnen. Sie kocht besonders gerne, aber ihr Können hält sich noch in Grenzen. Sein Büro ist voller Bücher und Dokumente, welche sich nicht nur in den Regalen, sondern auch auf dem Schreibtisch und dem Boden stapeln. Im Regal befinden sich diverse Pokale und Medaillen. Sein Arbeitsstuhl lässt Luke vermuten, dass unbequeme Stühle offenbar schlaumachen. Die Tür zum Büro ist mit Laytons Symbol, dem Zylinder, versehen. In der Nachbarwohnung befindet sich anscheinend ein Café, da die Tür mit dem Symbol einer Tasse mit heißem Tee bestückt ist. Entwicklung Akihiro Hino sagte in einem Interview über die Idee von einem britischen Professor in der Hauptrolle eines japanischen Spiels: "Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass ein europäisches Setting - ähnlich wie bei Sherlock Holmes - toll zu so einem geheimnisvollen Spiel passen würde." Zitate Folgende Zitate spricht der Professor, wenn er ein Rätsel gelöst, nicht gelöst oder eine Antwort gefunden hat. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton beim Lösen eines Rätsels * Critical thinking is the key to success. (Kritisches Denken ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg) * Every puzzle has an answer. (Jedes Rätsel hat eine Antwort) * A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved. (Ein wahrer Gentleman lässt keine Rätsel ungelöst.) * Consider this puzzle solved! ''(Betrachten wir dieses Rätsel als gelöst.) * ''Frankly, I'm ashamed. ''(Ehrlich gesagt, ich schäme mich.) * ''Well, I suppose that's one possibility ruled out. (Nun, eine Option weniger.) * That's what a gentleman does! ''(Wie ein wahrer Gentleman!) Die Schatulle der Pandora * ''Dann woll'n wir mal sehen. * Nun die Probe auf's Exempel. * Ahhh, ganz famos. * Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung. * Quod erat demonstrandum. (lat.: Was zu beweisen war.) * Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel. * Nun, eine Option weniger. * Das ist wirklich eine harte Nuss. Die verlorene Zukunft *So sollte es stimmen. *Mal sehen, ob das stimmt. *Ganz wie ich vermutete. *Das hätten wir! *Nun... Beharrlichkeit ist eine Tugend. Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Professor Layton lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora * 015 Farbenfrage Die verlorene Zukunft Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Sein Faible für Knobeleien und seine Fähigkeit, die schwierigsten Rätsel zu lösen, ließen Hershel Layton schon oft in den Schlagzeilen erscheinen. Sein Zylinder, der ihm wie angegossen passt, ist sein Markenzeichen. Die Schatulle der Pandora Zwei Dinge schätzt der Professor über alles: ein gutes Rätsel und einen feinen Tee. Er ist ein erfahrener Archäologe und sehr begabter Fechter. Was unter seinem Hut steckt? Das weiß nur der Professor selbst. Die verlorene Zukunft Professor Layton Hershel Layton mag ja ein höchst angesehener Archäologieprofessor sein, doch seine wahre Passion gilt kniffligen Rätseln und einer feinen Tasse heißen Tees. Sein wertvoller Besitz ist sein hoher Zylinder, ein Geschenk seiner Angebeteten Claire. Junger Layton (Bonusprofil) Vor seiner Wandlung zum wahren Gentleman trug der Professor lässige Straßenkleidung. Die rote Schiebermütze trug er ständig, bis er von Claire den schönen Zylinder erhielt. Professor wurde er mit 27, aber im Herzen bleibt er weiterhin jung. Der Ruf des Phatoms Seine Leidenschaft sind Rätsel und exquisiter Tee. Nebenbei ist Hershel Layton aber auch ein angesehener Archäologieprofessor. Beim Aufräumen seiner Regale neigt er dazu, sich in einem seiner Schmöker zu verlieren. Wissenswertes *In dem Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zeigt sich das er Klavierspielen kann. *Professor wurde er mit 27. *Er kann Piano spielen, Schwertkämpfen und mag Tee und Züge. *Layton ist alleinstehend, (im Zeitraum des 4. Spiels) 34 Jahre jung und vom Sternzeichen Steinbock. Stimme Seine Stimme hat er von: * Deutsch: Mario Hassert * Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller * Italienisch: Oliviero Corbetta * Japanisch: 大泉 洋 Yō ŌizumiEglische und Japanische Stimme von Professor Layton Galerie Layton.png|In Layton 1 Layton2 Prof.jpg|In Layton 2 Layton ohne Hut.jpg|Hier ohne Hut in Layton 3 PL3_Junger Layton.png|Bonusprofilbild vom jungen Layton in Teil 3 Layton jung.png|Mit 17 Jahren in Layton 5 Layton3DSMii.png|Originales Mii von Layton auf dem Nintendo 3DS Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton es:Hershel Layton Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film